


The Dance

by midnightsheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsheart/pseuds/midnightsheart
Summary: „What‘s wrong, Hermione? You don‘t want them to see? They already know that you are mine to use as I see fit. Better get that in to the pretty little head of yours, darling“.- A dance between him and her to show her whom she belongs to.





	The Dance

**The Dance.**

  
„You look beautiful as usual“, his dark voice whispered in her ear while they were dancing. His hand laid on her waist, _possessively_ , while his other hand hold hers in a tight grip. His face was buried in her neck, breathing in her scent, kissing the small place under her ear and making her shiver in his arms. His hand at her waist glided to her back and pushed her small form against his strong body. Once again his silky and melodious voice whispered, „I do not know if I can look at you any longer because I just want to rip that dress of your body and take what’s mine“. Suddenly is hand was in her brown curls, yanking her head so he had a better access to her neck. While kissing it gingerly his right hand grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

A breath escaped her plump lips and she closed her eyes.

„Please, my Lord, not here…“, a small plea escaped her lips while he was busied using her body as he pleased. They were still dancing, eyes watching them. As an answer he bit her. A whimper left her throat, her pretty brown eyes opened and he laughed. A dark laugh that made her shiver because it sounded beautiful to her ears. He licked the wound he had created moments ago and titled her head so she could look in to his eyes. Devilishly he grinned at her, his eyes empty and evil while his fingers played with her curls, „What‘s wrong, Hermione? You don‘t want them to see? They already know that you are mine to use as I see fit. Better get that in to the pretty little head of yours, darling“. With his words his hand which was in her hair grabbed her chin in a bruising manner. His fingers were hard against the skin of her cheek while his thumb was caressing her rose lips.

Tears were forming in her eyes because of his brutal grip, her lip started trembling while she looked in to his cold dark eyes. He smiled at hat and leant down to her so his lips ghosted over hers. With hooded eyes he looked at her, focused on her eyes and then on her lips.  
„Never forget, Hermione, that I have every right to treat you as I wish. You, your life, _belong to me_ “, with his hissed words he kissed her hard, pressing her body against him, pressing himself against her. He bit her lip and deepened the kiss when she opened her mouth a little bit in a submissive gesture.

Oh, she knew that they all knew. And she hated that she could do nothing but obey.

Minutes later he ended the kiss and the dance they were dancing right then. He smiled when he saw her flustered state. When he saw the recognition and desire in her eyes. When he saw the hate and disgust. When he saw her tears because of fear, self hate and _love_.

Suddenly he did let go of her just to grab her face with both hands and to steady herself she grabbed the front of his robes as a surprised sound left her lips. With lust filled eyes he studier her face, her features and her eyes and an evil smile formed on his lips. His handsome face staring down at her and making her shiver.

_„We will dance our dance until I don‘t want you anymore, beautiful mudlood“_

 


End file.
